


Summerday

by UpRising



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, i blame my friend, i have sinned
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpRising/pseuds/UpRising
Summary: 09.10.2015Was auch immer mir da eingefallen war #2





	

Aufgetragene Wörter: Wiese, Pullover, Gummibärchen, Fische, Lippen  
Für Lari

 

Es war ein wunderschöner Tag. Unser Hauptcharakter lag auf einer dünnen Picknickdecke, auf einer Wiese in einem Park und genoss die wohl wahrscheinlich letzten Sonnenstrahlen in diesem Herbst, bevor es so richtig kalt wurde und der Winter sein Herankommen kundmachte. 

Mit einem Mal wurde es ihm jedoch heiß. Er spürte wie Hitze in ihm aufwallte und setzte sich rasch auf, atmete einmal tief ein und aus und zupfte an seinem Pullover, in der Hoffnung, irgendwie Luft zwischen ihm und dem dicken Stoff zu bekommen.

Ob es wohl an der Sonne lag? 

Oder an diesem verdammt heißen Typen, welcher sich einfach so neben ihn gelegt hatte.  
Der Hauptcharakter betrachtete ihn genauer. Feuerrotes, langes Haar, schick gekleidet, nicht zu dick – anscheinend war dem Fremden auch warm, aber das lag sicher nicht an ihm – und eine große schwarze Sonnenbrille.  
Als er seinen Blick danach – er konnte nur mit großem Aufwand von dem Leckerbissen neben ihm wegsehen – durch den Park wandern ließ, erkannte er, dass kaum Leute draußen waren, oder zumindest nicht in ihrer Umgebung. Also warum genau neben ihn??

„Verzeihung… Uhm… Das ist meine Decke??“, beschwerte sich der Weißhaarige und versuchte sich etwas aufzurichten, dem Fremden zu imponieren und vielleicht auch zu verscheuchen – obwohl ziemlich klar war, dass ihm das nicht gelingen würde. 

Das Einzige, was er von dem großen Mann bekam, war ein kurzer Seitenblick, ehe er seinen Kopf wieder gerade gen Himmel richtete, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt ließ.  
Das war‘s?? Frechheit!!  
Dem würde er es zeigen!!

Tief sog er Luft in seine Lungen, machte sich groß und beugte sich über den Fremden, nahm ihm so das Licht und zwang ihn dazu, dass er direkt in sein Gesicht sehen musste.  
„Hören Sie! Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Sie hier liegen wollen, weil…weil sonst Ihr Anzug dreckig wird o-oder keine Ahnung…aber…aber den Anstand vorher zu fragen sollten Sie schon besitzen!!“

Der Eindringling hob seine Hand und zog seine Sonnenbrille etwas hinab, sodass er den Hauptcharakter direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.  
Okay, damit wäre wohl geklärt, dass diese Hitze nicht von der Sonne kam.

Die grünen Augen des Fremden bohrten sich direkt in seine, sodass seine Wangen ganz rot wurden und er in Versuchung kam wegzusehen, da ihm der intensive Blick zu unangenehm wurde.  
Erneut setze er an, um etwas zu sagen, wurde jedoch von zwei großen – sie mussten riesig sein, so dünn war er nicht, dass dieser Mann seinen Oberarm fast vollständig umfassen konnte!! – Händen gepackt und auf den Rücken gedrückt. 

Die Sonnenbrille des Fremden viel von seinen Augen, neben seinen Kopf, sodass er nun noch intensiver angestarrt werden konnte. „Wenn du ein Problem hast, Kleiner…dann sag es mir ins Gesicht…“

Okay, das war’s nun wirklich!  
Egal wie sexy und heiß und unglaublich attraktiv dieser Kerl war…und wie groß auch immer seine Hände sein mögen…jetzt ging er zu weit!

„Ich bin nicht klein, du…du…“ „Ich was?“ 

Oh, verdammt, musste er ihn so angrinsen?! Er konnte spüren wie seine Wangen wieder knallrot wurden. 

„Uhm... Schnösel…“ „Wow… Das kannst du besser, komm schon…“ 

Bildete er sich das nur ein, oder kam der Typ immer näher??

„A-arschloch“ „Mmh… Gefällt mir schon viel besser… Versuchs noch einmal…“

„Wichser…“ „Uuh, jetzt werden wir ganz böse, nicht wahr?“

Leise lachend richtete sich der Fremde auf, zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche und öffnete es.  
Wie gebannt starrte der Hauptcharakter auf seine Hand, konnte jedoch nicht sehen, was sich in diesen großen Pranken befand.  
Im nächsten Moment konnte er die Finger des Fremden an seinen Lippen spüren, wie er etwas in den Mund geschoben bekam. „Hmm?!“

„Reg dich ab, Kleiner… Ist nur ein Gummibärchen… Ich würde dir ja eine Zigarette anbieten, damit du runterkommen kannst, aber Kinder sollten nicht rauchen, das unterstütze ich nicht. Und so ein dreckiges Mundwerk gehört doch gestopft, nicht wahr?“

Nur schwer bekam der Weißhaarige das Fruchtgummi in seinem Mund seine Kehle hinunter, beobachtete nebenbei, wie der Ältere sich über ihm eine Zigarette anzündete. 

„Das stinkt…“, beschwerte er sich leise und blickte missbilligend zu dem anderen hoch.  
„Tja, so tut Fisch und den isst du sicher gerne… So mager wie du bist, isst du sicher kein Fleisch, oder?“ „Ich bin weder mager, noch klein!! Und jetzt runter von mir!!“

„Wow, reg dich ab, Kleiner… Du machst echt keinen Spaß…“ „Warum lachst du dann??“ „Hmm… Weil ich mir vorstelle wie viel Spaß du mir machen wirst, wenn ich dich nackt unter mir habe…“ „…Das geht mir zu schnell…“ „Gut… Dann sagen wir in einer Stunde…bei mir?“

Meinte dieser Kerl das jetzt ernst?? Wie viel Selbstbewusstsein musste er haben, dass er glaubte, er würde mit ihm ins Bett steigen??

Mit diesem großen, attraktiven Mann, der- „Hngh--“

Doch weiter konnte er nicht denken als sich der andere über ihn beugte, ihn an den Schultern nach unten drückte und im nächsten Moment seine Lippen auf die des Hauptcharakters drückte. Seine Lippen öffneten sich vor Schreck, woraufhin der andere ihn leidenschaftlich und intensiv küssen konnte. Er schmeckte nach Rauch, nicht besonders anregend und doch war der Kuss genug um ihm die Sinne zu rauben.

Als der Fremde sich wieder von ihm löste, fragte er nach seinem Namen, woraufhin er ein „Allen…“, krächzte.

„Nun gut, Allen… Pack deine Sachen zusammen und wir treffen uns am Parkeingang. Was sagst du dazu?“ „…geht klar…“ „Gut… Ich freue mich schon, Kleiner….“

Doch bevor sich der Weißhaarige beschweren konnte, war der Fremde auch schon aufgestanden und fertig rauchend zum Parkausgang verschwunden und unser Hauptcharakter würde ihm bald folgen…


End file.
